Picture Of You
by Kamikaze Zettaaime
Summary: Jaejoong hanyalah namja yang ingin terus melangkah kedepan tanpa keraguan. namun bayang-bayang masa lalu seakan tak mengijinkan semudah itu. Pilihan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti? Kemanakah takdir akan membawanya?. Come on Find out. Read n Review. Jaejoong, Changmin, Yunho Boa. BBSK Love-story.


PICTURE OF YOU

_Jika boleh memutar balikkan waktu, aku ingin kembali tepat saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Merasakan perasaan yang masih sama, kebahagiaan yang tetap sama. Katakan ini egoku seumur hidup, biarkanlah aku memutar waktu walau sebentar._

.

"Jae? Apa yang kau lakukan di beranda malam malam seperti ini ?"

"Kau mengagetkanku Boa, kapan kau masuk ?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaanku, gadis berambut pirang yg kupanggil Boa kini ikut berdiri disampingku. Memandang gelapnya langit malam tanpa bintang. Berdecak sebal dia menatapku serius.

"Tell me Jaejoong-ah, Im here to listen."

"I can handle it Boa, aku cuma gugup dengan acara besok."

"Well . . . You can count on me. Panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu untuk acara besok."

"Changmin sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku pikir dia terlalu bersemangat untuk pesta."

"Demi Tuhan Jae, ini acara pertunangan kalian."

Boa memicingkan matanya menatapku, membuatku mrasa seperti terintimidasi.

Kulirik Boa diam, tak ada respon. Gadis itu angkat bahu cuek berjalan ke arah pintu. "Good night Jaejoong-ah ." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunyi

Aku tidak menghitung dengan pasti berapa menit telah berlalu sejak Boa pergi. Mungkin sudah satu jam lebih. Aku terlarut dengan pikiranku, menatap hampa langit yang serasa makin gelap. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhkan di kursi antik yang memang dipesan khusus untuk kamarku.

.

Mataku beralih pada surat berwarna merah yang tergeletak diatas meja. Sejenak rasa sesak menenuhi dadaku. Tanganku meraba laci dan membukanya pelan, mengambil sebuat foto lama yang masih kujaga, tersimpan rapi dalam tumpukan buku.

.

Aku menutup mata untuk beberapa saat kembali fokus pada dua ramaja yang menjadi object dalam foto di tanganku.

.

_Setiap kali aku memandangnya aku selalu berharap bahwa hanya aku yang ada dihatinya sedangkan itu tidak mungkin._

.

Entah kenapa kenangan masalalu kembali teringat. Jujur aku merindukan masa masa itu. Hari hari yang telah kita lalui bersama. Saat kita mengenang masalalu yang bahagia, kenangan menyedihkan juga muncul kembali. Aku masih ingat hari itu. Sebuah akhir dari hubungan yang selalu kujaga.

.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan dia yang sudah menyakitiku walaupun aku sudah berusaha, dan itu membuatku menderita. Perasaan itu akhirnya melukai diriku sendiri.

.

_Rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengannya, hanya itu yang kuinginkan saat ini._

_._

**I'll Probably fall asleep**

**Exhausted from crying about the faded memories**

**How many more cold night i have to spend to forget you ?**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello . . . Who's speaking ?"

" . . . "

"Hello ? Kim Jaejoong here ? who's speaking please?"

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Hei Jaejoong-ah, er... How are you?"

.

TUT

TUT

TUT

Sambungan telepon terputus. Tanganku spontan memencet tombol end di layar. Aku mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sanagt kuhapal dan kurindukan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Kutatap kembali ponsel ditanganku. Layarnya berkedip kedip tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Hello?"

"Kenapa kau matikan teleponnya Jaejoong-ah?"

"Yunho? Ada apa?"

"Well . . . Kau tidak senang aku menghubungimu?"

"You know me well. Im quite busy lately."

"Hahaha . . . Im so sorry. Aku hanya ingin menghubungimu."

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan kututup telponnya."

"Aku bertemu dengan Boa kemarin."

" . . ."

"Boa bilang kau bertunangan hari ini Jae ?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?." Aku muak, aku benci sikapnya yang terus membuatku gila. Berapa lama dia menghilang dari kehidupanku? Enam bulan? Mungkin lebih, dan tiba tiba menghubungiku seolah tidak pernah ada apaa apa, menghancurkan semua usahaku untuk melupakannya.

"Jajoong-ah?"

Kubiarkan dia berpikir. "Aku membencimu." Balasku sambil menahan sesak didada.

"Jae aku-"

"Aku membencimu yang selalu menghilang dan datang tiba tiba. Aku membencimu yang selalu membuatku bahagia dan menderita. Aku membencimu yang memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku membencimu yang selalu mengacaukan pikiranku. . ."

"Jaejoong-ah-"

"Dan kau tau ? Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

BRAK . . .

Kubiarkan ponselku pecah menghantam dinding kamar.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam dengan mata saphire berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga Kim.

"Selamat pagi sir." Sapa seorang pelayan yang sedang sibuk menata karangan bunga di salah satu meja.

"Dimana Jaejoong?" Tanya pemuda tadi pada sang pelayan.

"Changmin-ah . . Disini." Seorang gadis mengenakan gaun berwarna soft pink melambaikan tangannya semangat.

Pemuda bernama Changmin tersebut tersenyum menghampiri sang gadis yang langsung menariknya menuju taman.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat ini ? By the way dimana Jaejoong?" Tanya Changmin bingung. Dia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Boa, gadis itu terlihat begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong kalau tidak memakai kacamata seperti sekarang.

"Haha . . No problem. Aku sudah ijin sama Jaejoong ko. Aku hanya ingin menikmati moment terakhir bersamamu sebagai seorang sahabat."

Changmin menatap Boa tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Boa terlihat memejamkan matanya. Ada rasa sesak yang perlahan membunuhnya. "Manusia lahir dan mati sendirian, tapi setidaknya kami berdua lahir bersama. Itulah yang membuat ikatan kuat diantara kami. Aku sebagai kakaknya bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Setidaknya aku harus memastikan bahwa orang yang akan bertunangan dengan Jaejoong adalah pria baik baik yang akan melindungi dan menjaganya." Dia membuka mata, mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya mencegah air matanya yg sudah dipelupuk mata.

"Thank you for believe in me, Boa."

"Kau harus benar benar menghapus Jung Yunho di hatinya."

"Leave it to me."

Boa menepuk bahu Changmin pelan sebelum masuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for all those funny memories we shared

Those times when you made me happy

Those times when I felt that you really cared

Those were the times you were still close to me

.

Kututup buku bercover death note dan kumasukan dalam kotak yang berisi barang barang pemberian dari Yunho lainnya.

.

**Cry out**

**To scream for help**

**But i can't**

**No one will come**

**Happiness won't you give me**

**Someday after day pass**

**All I have is a dark mass**

**Inside me I'm sad**

**While others think i'm glad**

**Or just mad**

**Maybe it'll get better...**

**I'll probably stay like this and rot**

**Well good bye for you**

.

Dering ponsel diatas meja mengalihkan perhatianku. Ada dua pesan masuk.

"I had a nightmare of a future without you. When my biggest fear became losing you. Jaejoong-ah pardon me for all mistakes i ever made. Thank you :) "

Aku tersenyum kecut. Jung Yunho adalah masalalu dan aku tidak ingin terpaku pada masalalu. Masa depan sudah menungguku. Tanganku bergerak membuka pesan lainnya.

"Where're you Jaejoong? Persiapkan dirimu dan jangan grogi Okay.

I love you.

#shim Changmin (your future husband :D )"

Aku tertawa kecil membaca pesannya. Aku tau dia sendiri sedang gugup. Tapi . . . Yeah begitulah Changmin, dia selalu menerimaku apa adanya dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti hanya ada Changmin dalam hatiku. Segera kuketik balasan untuknya.

"Just waiting me. I do love you.

#Kim Jaejoong (im your future husband too :D )"

.

.

.

This a secret, but . . . Thank you and I'll try to never let you regret that you love me. -Jaejoong-

The End

Well . . . Don't forget to Review. Kritik san saran boleh banget. Samapai jumpa di story selanjutnya. (ayoo kita mengembangkan ffn DBSK yang sekarang makin berkurang)


End file.
